


Weeds

by methamphetamine



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, do not be concerned, yes im writing another fic about drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Benny wondered, only for a second, if him and Isaac would ever be anything more than friends.





	Weeds

Benny watched as Isaac meticulously rolled the joint, pale, nimble fingers delicately pressing the spit-moistened paper down. It had been a busy week at college for the both of them, classes and drinking and smoking and partying. But now it was the weekend and they both had time to chill with a joint because that's what  _friends_ did. Just friends, nothing more.

Isaac looked up, caught Benny staring and grinned, striking a pose, joint still in hand. "You see something you like?" He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fuck off Isaac, gimme the joint." He said jokingly, holding his hand out. Isaac passed him the joint and pulled a clipper lighter from his pocket, still grinning. The lighter was patterned with zigzag stripes, the neon yellow and pink contrasting starkly with his olive skin. Isaac flicked the lighter on and held it to the joint that was now clamped between Benny's lips.

Once the joint was lit, Benny took a long drag. He inhaled, held it, exhaled and passed it over to Isaac who took it eagerly from him. Their fingers brushed and Benny wondered, only for a second, if him and Isaac would ever be anything more than friends. He sighed, excess smoke filtering out from between his teeth. Isaac exhaled loudly and tilted his head, looking at Benny. Benny knew what was coming, Isaac was too caring for his own good. He held out his hand for the joint, he was gonna need another drag. But then...

"Hey man," Said Isaac, brown eyes soft. Benny could feel the weed starting to kick in, that strange, floaty, hazy sensation that couldn't quite be described with words. Isaac looked away for a second, then looked at Benny directly. "What do you think of me?" He said softly. Benny blinked, that question was not what he had been expecting.

"Whaddya mean?" He said dumbly, taking another toke of the joint. Isaac smiled with slightly glazed eyes.

"Like, what do you think of me, y'know? What am I to you?"

Benny paused for a second, a fog of drug-induced stupor overtaking him. What was Isaac to him? "You're my friend." He said, faltering slightly on the last syllable. Isaac shook his head and grinned.

"I know that, idiot." He said, rolling his eyes. "I guess what I'm saying is, do you wanna be something more?" 

"Uh..." Said Benny, not quite processing what Isaac had just said to him. He blinked a few times, brain whirring trying to catch up with the situation. Weed make him so goddamn slow sometimes. "I-"

"Look, I'm sorry man, it was stupid, forget it, forget I ever-"

And suddenly, Benny was kissing him.

Isaac's lips on his, soft and ever so slightly chapped. Benny felt Isaac melt into him, joint on the floor, forgotten. The kiss started off slow, tongues exploring each other's mouths, but quickly turned needy, desperate. Months of built up frustrations on both ends poured out into this one kiss. Benny let out a yelp of surprise as Isaac pushed him so that he was lying down, breaking the kiss. Isaac looked down at him and smiled.

"Lemme suck your dick." He said, glazed brown eyes mischievous. Benny could only nod eagerly.

Isaac kissed him again, one hand reaching down for his zipper. He pulled Benny's already hardening cock out of his pants and broke the kiss again to scoot down. He gave Benny's dick a few experimental pumps with one hand and then suddenly Isaac's warm mouth was on his cock. 

Benny let out a soft groan and tangled his hands in Isaac's soft brown hair.

* * *

Benny smiled and looked at the ring on his finger, Isaac would be waiting for him in Roanapur. Five damn years down the line and they were still together.

Maybe they were just weeds in the messy Garden of Eden that is life, but they honestly couldn't be happier.


End file.
